The Diamond City
by Juniper1919
Summary: Fluffy is your typical house cat, and the plain life has always suited him. But one day, it just isn't enough. Fluffy decides to run away from his simple home to the big city up north, where a group of street-cats take him in. All is not well, however, as a tyrant is rising to power. And it's up to Fluffy and his new friends to stop him. First FanFiction! Any reviews are helpful!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fluffy yawned. When wasn't he yawning? Even if it was more of a rhetorical question, the poofy white tom-cat knew the answer was probably never. He knew full well that he led a rather soft, pampered life. It was boring. It was annoying.

To him, it was torture. Kind of.

He could leave. He knew that. He'd heard of several cats in his area who'd run away to be wild-cats, and while no cat had heard back from any of them, Fluffy had to hope.

Truthfully, there were a few things he didn't think he could give up no matter the gain. His soft, fuzzy nest that kept him warm in the winter moons, his meticulously cared for white pelt, fresh, clean water and food whenever he wanted it, and not needing to wake up, well, at all.

Not to mention the fact he'd have to kill things to survive. Not other cats, no, he couldn't do that, but little mice and those pretty birds that kept him company when he was lonely. Fluffy didn't wish death to anything; even the irritating flies that plagued the summer moons he couldn't bear to squash. He didn't think the bland, crunchy pellets in his food bowl had ever been alive, a disgusting but comforting thought.

But, of course, he was sure he could make some sacrifices for the sake of freedom. Maybe he could get over keeping his fur clean, or drinking a bit dirtier water. Some cats were born wild, others had made a successful transition. He was sure he could too.

Well, maybe. Maybe he could find a mentor or something. Or he could beg for food from other humans like his own. At least he had plenty of time to decide. Plenty of time for a visit with his friend, too.

He jumped down from the windowsill, one of the best places to stay in the late fall, and padded through the cat flap to the patch of neatly-kept grass outside. The garden was like a little forest, he always thought, with grass and a tree. It was all he needed to satisfy the wild-cat in him.

Well, up until recently at least. Lately he'd been yearning for something more. He didn't know quite how to name it. Smudge, however, did.

The gate was open that led into the rarely-busy streets beyond Fluffy's little forest habitat, saving his slightly pudgy body the effort of jumping over a fence. He travelled a little ways down the rough city-stone, scraping up his soft, uncalloused paw-pads in the short time he walked. Finally, he came to a familiar fence, with a familiar cat already perched upon it.

"Hello!," Smudge purred, giving his namesake black and white pelt a lick. "Come to hear more about the wild?"

"Well...sort of," Fluffy replied, bunching up his unexercised muscles and springing up to join his aging friend on the fence. He didn't quite reach the top, but sank his still kit-sharp claws into the soft wood. He held on for a heartbeat before-not without a look of pity-Smudge hauled the house cat up by his scruff. After a long moment of panting, the fluffy tom-cat continued his thought. "You know how we call that down there city-stone?" he asked, motioning with his tail towards the street not far below. "Why is that? I've never heard of a city before."

"No?" he asked, his expression curious. Fluffy shook his head. "Well, a city is a little bit like here, but there are a lot more humans. There aren't any trees, which is too bad, so cats have to stay on the ground. The buildings are a lot taller, and the streets are a lot wider. There's a lot more of everything really. Round-paws, especially, and they're constantly yowling at each other in that way only round-paws can. Surely you've heard a round-paw's cry?"

"Yes," Fluffy replied, his lips curling into a smile. "I was napping. Made me jump out of my own fur."

Smudge purred, amused. "I'll bet. I don't know how humans can stand to ride around in their bellies all day. Their eyes give me the creeps too. Like little suns. It's unnatural."

Fluffy felt a prickle of shame creep through his pelt. He didn't know what was natural and what wasn't. "Yeah," he agreed half-heartedly, before quickly changing the subject. "What are the cats like?"

Smudge's smile grew wider, showing dull fangs yellowed with wear and age. "Vicious," he purred. "They'd probably eat a cat like you. They'd eat each other if all their filthy crows and rats ran out. That's a real insult, by the way, calling a cat a rat. City cats are pretty big on insults."

Fluffy laughed. "So is it every cat for himself?"

"Depends. Some are rogues, living by themselves or with only their family. Others form groups who stick up for each other, kind of like the one my old friend ran off to join. But his was in the forest right outside here. Safety in numbers, you know?"

"Yeah."

Smudge's house was right up next to the forest, with only one other house in between. The trees were bright with the colors of fall, a thick orange carpet of leaves of the ground telling of the coming winter. Even Fluffy's untrained nose detected the faintest scent of strange-smelling cats from the forest upwind.

"So your friend joined a bunch of forest cats then? What were they called?" Fluffy inquired.

"Well," Smudge replied, the slightest trace of a hiss present in his voice, "it's really none of your business. But, if you must know, it was Thunder- something. It was seasons ago. I don't remember."

There was a bit of a tense pause before Fluffy spoke up again. "So if there are so many humans in a city, surely there are a lot of food scraps to scavenge, right?"

Smudge only looked irritated. "I know you want to run away, little fluff, but you'll never survive anywhere if you can't get over this whole death thing. Cats kill mice. Cats kill birds. In a city, they kill rats. That's life."

Fluffy curled his lip into a snarl. "I came for information," he spat, "not insults."

And with that, he jumped heavily off the fence and padded away, his plumy tail lashing in anger.

_Stupid old cat_, he hissed inwardly. _Thinks he knows everything. Well he doesn't_.

Fluffy grumbled the entire way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After eating and drinking his fill inside, Fluffy padded to his favorite spot in the garden, underneath the single tall tree. Smudge's words still weighed heavily on Fluffy's heart, but he tried to release them, settling on top of the leafy bed the tree provided. A balmy breeze ruffled his fur softly as he curled up, yawning again. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was the open gate that led into the street.

A sudden, loud sound woke Fluffy with a start, and he was on his paws in a heartbeat. The barking of a dog.

_Oh stars_, he thought, alarmed. _It's coming this way!_

And the gate was still open. The barking got louder, and Fluffy could smell the dog approaching. The way he saw it, he had two options: jump the fence and most likely get lost when the dog inevitably gave chase or climb his tree. The first choice wasn't a very good one, but then again, he didn't know how to climb trees, and, more importantly, how to get down.

_So I guess I only really have one_, he hissed inwardly, cursing his own cowardice. He scrambled up the low-lying fence the opposite side that the dog was coming from and hopped down the other side, wishing his owner had left the door open. He landed heavily on his paws, stumbling as he heard the dog break into the yard. Its yelps of frustration faded into the distance as he bolted away, marveling at his speed.

His paws barely touched the ground as he sprinted down the tough city-stone streets, his tail streaming behind him. He heard the dog's less than graceful paws skittering behind him, and his new fear gave him an extra burst of speed as he rounded a corner, hoping to lose the stupid beast. That seemed to confuse it, and Fluffy pulled ahead a bit, but he was tiring quickly and he knew he didn't have much time before the stronger dog caught up to him.

At the next possible turn, he feinted left, which sent the dog scrambling that way, but turned around and bolted to the right with his last bit of adrenaline. The dog turned its head to watch its prey as it barreled into a walking human, knocking both of them down.

Now Fluffy knew he was safe, and he hid behind another tree panting.

Any cat in his right mind would be scared half to death, but in that moment, Fluffy was happy. No, not happy. Elated. The whole experience had been exhilarating, and he wished he had a thousand dogs chasing him. He had never felt more alive.

And he made up his mind. Sure, he had basically the rest of his life to do so, and he really was a young little thing, but the dog had spurred him into action.

He was going to leave.

Really, he already had. He looked up at the tree above him, marveling at the beautiful autumn colors it was sporting. He knew he could live in a place full of them if he wanted now. Right close to home. Though that'd require killing things.

_So maybe not the forest_, he thought with a heaviness in his heart. From the little he could see from Smudge's fence, he knew the forest was a beautiful place.

He could live in one of the nearby cities, where already-dead things like human food-scraps could be eaten instead of cute little mice and squirrels.

_Yeah_, he thought dryly, his ears flattening at the thought of eating a squirrel, _a city would probably be better. Well, I don't really…own anything to take with me yet_. His whiskers twitched as he thought of the mouse toy back at home that he was constantly expected to 'kill.'_ Humans are sick_.

So, he left. His soft paw pads were bleeding from the rough city-stone beneath them, but there was an unmistakable spring in his step as he headed north, the setting sun warming his thick pelt from the side.

He slept not far from home the first night, his thick fur keeping him warm as he rested under a tree. The brightness of the sun and the chirping of birds woke him early the next morning, and in the new light, he saw a blue colored sign on a post not far from where he had made his nest.

_Weird_, he mused, as he had passed an identical one the evening before. There were no human scribbles on it. It was a just a sign. _Maybe I could count them. Not much else to do._

He traveled for a full two days, following the dark stone road that cut straight through the forest like a cat's claw. He was immensely proud of his endeavor, his braving of the elements despite the odds that were stacked against him. For a while, he could ignore the low grumble of his hungry belly.

Luckily, water was abundant in the rainy season, but all he could chew on were leaves. His nights grew more and more restless as he grew hungrier and hungrier, his dreams filled with images of wild-cats and an attacking Smudge. Struggling for things to keep his mind off his empty belly, he counted the colored posts that he came across every so often.

One, he had counted at the beginning of his journey, right after he'd left the small, house-filled area. Then two, then three, and on and on. By the end of the second day, he was at sixteen.

Yes, the lightness in his heart had fled as quickly as it had entered, leaving only a hungry void that threatened to eat him from the inside. But he couldn't turn back. Not now, after he'd come so far.

He slept in the open that night, the growling of his belly and the rushing of round-paws carrying humans somewhere important doing nothing to calm his nerves.

Once again, Fluffy rose early the next morning. Dimly, he noted that he hadn't dreamed at all, and wondered if he simply didn't have the energy. With the same lack of interest, he saw that his fur was matted and filthy, that he could count his ribs and that his pads were raw from walking, with small bits of stone from the road a few cat-lengths away embedded between his pads.

_Funny how you find out what your priorities really are once you're dying_, a tiny voice rang in his head. _Appearance, that's all you are_.

_Am I dying? Delirious with hunger?_ he wondered. _Three days without food …surely a cat could last longer than that_.

The little voice, whatever it was, didn't answer and Fluffy let out a low growl as a round-paw whizzed past for the upteenth time. The white tom-cat barely even noticed them anymore.

He pulled off a bit of pine bark from a tree, chewing on it to give himself something to do as he continued. The trees and undergrowth began to thin out when Fluffy had counted twenty of the same-looking colorful signs. New signs were popping up, green and huge. The weary traveller knew they had to mean something.

Soon, the trees were gone completely, replaced by a grassy field. By twenty-three signs, Fluffy saw where all the round-paws had been heading.

The road led straight into a huge miasma of light and sound and scent and stone. Round-paws cried, each of their voices reaching Fluffy's sensitive ears. Giant buildings unlike any he'd ever seen rose like straight-edged mountains, lit and unlit windows lining their sides.

Sky-touchers, he thought, remembering a past conversation with Smudge. The word felt natural on his tongue as he mouthed it.

Bright lights shone everywhere, marking things only humans could understand. The assault on his senses was painful and unnerving, but captivating.

Almost beautiful.

Maybe he was a city-cat after all. Briefly, he wondered if the native street-cats felt the same. All he knew was that the energy he felt here was better than any forest. And he hadn't even entered yet.

A rumble in his belly brought the dazed cat back to the present. The city wasn't far, but he had to get there first. He was so ready for this, he was certain.

But he was so hungry, too.

It's only a little longer, he reassured himself. I can hold out for a little bit longer, easy.

He figured he did kind of have a point. Cats could fast for days upon end, using whatever food they had stored inside of them to keep them going. Those spindly, awkward looking humans had more brains than ten cats, but they just required so much food to keep them alive. Cats were smart, there was no question about that, but these enigmatic humans had built walls, running circles around the rest of the natural world with their opposable thumbs and superior mind-power.

Sure enough, however, the city came. The buildings loomed over him, touching the sky with their pointed pillars. More round-paws entered with each passing heartbeat, their bright yellow eyes slicing through the gathering shadows as dusk fell upon the landscape, blazing each sky-toucher a golden orange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, rat-brain, you just gonna stand there all day or what?" a gruff voice from behind the white tom-cat purred cheerily. Fluffy spun around, fur bristling, and the source of the voice, a stocky gray tom-cat, laughed. "You must be new here. I'm Jag, by the way. A Diamond, born and raised."

Fluffy's eyes narrowed, his tail-tip twitching irritably. "Listen here, city rat," he hissed, "I'd love to sit here and chat, but I haven't eaten for days, and I'd like to go do so."

Jag laughed again. "Look at you!" he purred, undeterred by the fluffier tom-cat's harsh words. "You couldn't kill a fly, let alone a meal. From the look of your short little nose, you're a little pet anyways; you don't even know how to hunt."

Fluffy growled, the thinly veiled insult about his face stinging more than a bee sting. "I am not a pet! I am a wild-cat! Besides, I prefer human food. It's..." He wanted to say 'not dead,' but clearly that wouldn't be acceptable with this poor excuse for a cat. "Tastier," he finished, lifting his chin arrogantly.

Jag just grinned, the setting sun coloring his fangs a golden yellow. "Whatever you say, little-kitty-soft-paws. Come with me; I'll get you a warmer nest and a meal. This city is frigid at night."

_Food!? Maybe this cat isn't so bad after all, _Fluffy thought with a smile, Jag's second insult going right over his head. The white tom-cat happily limped after his new gray friend as he turned to head deeper into the darkening city.

Jag noticed the small blood spots Fluffy's paws were leaving as they walked, making an interested sound in the back of his throat. Fluffy glanced up, head tilted.

"What's up?" he asked, pausing under the dim, yellow light of a city light.

"How far did you come to get here?" Jag responded, and his ragged companion looked amused.

"What?" he mocked. "Am I not just a 'little kitty soft paws' like you thought? Could a pet walk three days with no food? Maybe you shouldn't make assumptions," he added, a slight edge sharpening his words.

"Shut up," Jag growled. "You can find out what it's like here yourself. Just a small word of advice: don't stick your ugly nose in places it doesn't belong."

Fluffy opened his mouth for an angry retort, but the gray tom-cat cut him off, spinning on his paws and standing in his path, lip curled and fur bristling, his yellow eyes livid.

"Listen up, pet," he snarled, shoving his nose closer to his white guest's. "I am not a bad cat. I am not mean-spirited, and I care about my fellow band members. But you, you fluffy, short-nosed freak, are wasting my time and hospitality. I could leave you to rot here, and you couldn't do anything about it. You're already on shaky ground, being a little soft-paw runaway. You need me to stay alive your first couple of days with the Diamonds. I suggest respecting some other cats for once."

As much as he hated to admit it, Jag's words stung like gravel in Fluffy's aching paws. Swallowing his pride–for once, it seemed–he asked the question that'd been on his mind the entire time. "What are the Diamonds?" he inquired, weaving around the still bristling silhouette of Jag.

That seemed to calm the gray tom-cat, and he too continued padding along. "The Diamonds are a band of street-cats here in the city. I'm told the name came from the shape of our camp. It's a big square, you see, but 'the Squares' sounds pretty boring, doesn't it?" he responded, his tail waving in a happy looking way. "Anyway," he added, "we're nearly there. They don't take kindly to pets, and with your face, it's easy to see. So just act casual, and you can eat something. Okay?"

Fluffy nodded, and they continued the rest of the journey in silence, cold darkness seeping into their pelts. _Am I really that disrespectful?_ he wondered almost anxiously. _I mean, I have my pride. Every cat does. Right?_

The city was still bustling around them, even so late into the day. The sky-touchers looked more ominous than before, silhouetted black and jagged against the midnight-blue sky. Lights lit up their sides in random, sporadic patterns, adding an element of natural chaos and organic life that didn't exist when the sun was out. Round-paws still rolled about, lurching to a stop every so often to let other round-paws pass. For a moment, Fluffy wondered how the street-cats could live alongside the humans and their round-paws that lived in the star-forsaken city, neither above nor below them. But maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe their world was just as dangerous as it looked.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry for the lateness; my computer's internet decided not to work so I'm uploading this from my mom's laptop. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Late into the night, the traveling pair stopped at a large gray wall, topped with walls of what looked like thorny vines. Heavy-looking doors made of a material Fluffy couldn't name separated the Diamonds' camp from the rest of the city.

"Hello, door guards! It's Jag," the gray tom-cat called, and Fluffy heard signs of moving cats from behind.

"Hello, Jag. What took you do long? Sunset was ages ago. You know it's not safe alone at night." a voice answered, muffled by the thick barrier.

The doors opened a crack, and Jag replied, "I appreciate your concern, but rogues don't attack groups. I've got a guest." He turned to Fluffy with a smile. After a short pause, the yellow-eyed cat laughed. "He's harmless, I promise."

The spiteful comment made Fluffy bristle, but he said nothing as the doors slowly swung open.

"Oh," one of the door guards, yet another wiry tom-cat, remarked with a smirk. "It's just a pet."

Fluffy could have blown up in the arrogant guard's face. And, oh, how he wanted to, though he knew he couldn't.

_I've got to keep my cool. I've got to keep my cool_, he repeated to himself. _I can't blow this now. Who knows how street-cats deal with their enemies._

The door-guard continued, opening the door wider with big front paws. "You'll have to stay in the prisoners' den until Socks decides what to do with you. Jag, you can go in. But Socks will have your tail if you're late for curfew again, she told me."

_Again?_ Fluffy wondered, but remained silent.

The door-guard motioned the white tom-cat inside with his tail, and Fluffy's growling belly and aching paws were more than happy to oblige.

"I guess I should take you on a short little tour," the wiry tom-cat said, looking more bored than anything.

"Um...thanks," Fluffy replied, eyeing a small pile of prey with a strange mix of temptation and disgust.

"Well," the guard started, pointing with a large paw at a large dome looking thing made from scraps of the same material as the door, "that's where nearly all of us Diamonds sleep. All our dens are made of metal, 'cause that's really all that we can find around here."

The words felt strange on Fluffy's tongue as he tried them out silently. He had never heard 'den' or 'metal' in his life.

"Over there is where our healer keeps her supplies, and that's where the kit-mothers stay with their kits. It's kept in the safest part of camp, one of Socks's ideas, because our kits are our future." The tom-cat snorted, "What a load of crow-dung."

Fluffy couldn't help but smile at his guide's openness, and seeing it, the door-guard grinned back.

"You're not so bad. I mean, you're ugly as a rat with that stupid face, but you seem nice enough."

Fluffy, for once, didn't mind the insult at all.

_Maybe that's just how city-cats communicate_, he reasoned, no longer upset at the constant put-downs.

"Anyways, Socks and Tiger's den is over there under that big heap of scraps. That's where the leaders make their announcements and hold ceremonies and the like. When she dies and a new leader takes over, they always use that den. A lot of cats don't like it, seeing as we've had a lot of bad leaders who have all lived in there, and Socks doesn't really seem to stay there much either. She usually likes to sit up on the scrap heap and watch everyone, but I guess she's not right now."

"Okay, so when do I get to meet this Socks cat?" Fluffy asked, openly curious about the Diamonds' leader.

"When she wants to meet you, that's when. Now let's get you some prey and then get you into the prisoners' den over there to wait," the guard replied with a sly smile and a dismissive flick of his tail, leading Fluffy over to the prey-pile he'd had noticed earlier.

Again, that strange mix of feelings came over the starved tom-cat, his belly rolling in disgust and his mouth watering in want.

_They're all already dead_, he reasoned. _Besides, they're rats; all they do is cause trouble for cats and humans alike. If I ever want to be a Diamond, I need to learn how to eat. _

Hesitating, Fluffy slowly reached out a blistering paw, hooking his claws gingerly into its short, coarse fur. Ever so slowly, he pulled it to rest at his paws. He felt eyes watching him from behind, but didn't allow himself to turn around to see who it was.

_It doesn't matter if I don't eat it. It's already dead and someone else will have it instead. If I can't eat a stupid rat, I don't deserve to be a Diamond at all. _

Steeling his nerves, he nipped at the rodent's flank, tearing off a small piece of meat.

"Oh stars," he whispered, the savory meat melting on his tongue. Swallowing it, he felt the soft lump slide into his empty belly. He couldn't help himself. He tore into the rest of the rat, leaving nothing but bones and fur after what seemed like only a heartbeat. His hunger was far from sated, but it would do for now. The blue-eyed pet was a pet no longer.

"Stars," came a soft voice from behind, "you ate that rat quickly. One would guess it was your first."

Fluffy turned, half-expecting the formal sounding voice to belong to Socks. He was wrong.

"What's it to you?" he hissed at the lithe golden tom-cat sitting calmly.

"Oh, nothing. Just an observation," he replied smoothly, his long tail waving curiously. "That's all I ever do in here," he added with a morose sigh.

Fluffy instantly decided he didn't like this cat. "What do you want from me?" he snarled, his ears flattened.

"I just so happen to be the other prisoner. Your new friend told me to fetch you. It's long past curfew." Despite the golden tom-cat's choice of words, he didn't seem angry at all. Instead, his yellow eyes glittered with amusement.

In fact, the moon had risen and fallen far past its peak, and the eastern sky was tinted a slightly lighter gray.

Thrown off-guard, Fluffy only nodded, allowing himself to be led to a smaller den close to the doors by the unnerving golden tabby.

"What is this one for?" he asked, settling onto the cold, dusty floor.

"This is the prisoners' den," he replied, his long tail sweeping around his paws. "You will be held as a captive here until Socks decides whether or not you are suitable for Diamond life."

"You're different from the rest of them," Fluffy said bluntly, no interest in playing games with the strange tom-cat.

He just smiled. "You could say that. I am not from here," he replied.

The newest prisoner nodded slowly. "So uh...what's your name anyways?" Somehow, he could already hear himself picking up the informal dialect of the city-cats he was now surrounded by, and he wondered why the other captive hadn't.

"Lion," he replied, with an amused grin. "Most of the cats here say it does not fit my demeanor and appearance, but that is the name my mother gave me."

Fluffy let out a soft snort. "I can see why," he purred. Lion's whiskers twitched with irritation.

"Go to sleep," he replied brusquely. "It is nearly dawn."

There was no point in arguing with Lion, so the white tom-cat curled up on the uncomfortable dirt floor and let sleep wash over him.

Fluffy's dreams were filled with rats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The white tom-cat slept like a stone for the little time he had to do so. Just past dawn he was awakened by a sharp prodding to his side.

"Hey," a cat hissed. "You need to get up. Socks is wanting you."

Fluffy rolled over groggily, only to wince as another jabbing paw connected with his flank. "I'm going," he groaned, rising unsteadily to his paws. "Give me a heartbeat, will you?"

"Pets," the cat grumbled, and Fluffy noticed that many cats were already milling about the clearing, with some leaving to go and hunt. He didn't reply, and the cat led him to the entrance of the leader's den.

"Is she inside?" he asked, to which the messenger shook his head.

"She doesn't like it in there. She'll be with you in a moment." With that, the wiry cat left to join someone else, elsewhere in the camp.

Fluffy only waited for a heartbeat before Socks showed up.

He hadn't seen many she-cats, but the ones he had met did not look like the Diamonds' leader at all. While most of the she-cat pets he'd known were slender and graceful and beautiful - not unlike Lion, actually - Socks was stocky, with powerful looking muscles and large paws. Maybe it was just a pet thing.

"So, you're the pet everyone's telling me about," she said, a coolness in her voice that matched her steely gray eyes. "You look like you've seen better days."

Fluffy was taken aback. What had happened to the gentle, soft-spoken females that he'd seen back at his old home?

_Then again_, he reminded himself, _this city has already broken every rule I can think of._

"I haven't had the easiest of journeys," he replied hotly, his disposition in stark contrast to the leader's.

She made an amused sound in the back of her throat, looking him up and down. "Clearly. Surely a cat like yourself would have heard of grooming," she teased, giving her own dark brown tabby pelt a lick. "So what do you go by?"

Fluffy paused. Could he give her his name? She seemed like the kind of cat who would mock him about it for the rest of his life.

"So it's stupid," she accused, white tail-tip twitching. "Too bad for you."

Fluffy didn't reply, his fuzzy brow furrowing in thought.

_This is shaky ground I'm padding on. She seems like an intelligent cat, being able to lead a band of city-cats so well._

She poked him with a white paw. "You look like a Fluffy to me."

Fluffy couldn't hide the shock that registered on his smushed in face. "How..."

Socks was surprised as well. "That was really it?"

"What's going on here?"

Two heads, one tom-cat and one she-cat, turned at the same time. Before them stood and orange tabby tom-cat, looking more than slightly irritated.

"Hello, Tiger," Socks nearly snarled, her ears flattening. Tiger's eyes were equally cold as he replied.

"Just checking up on my leader and mate. Something wrong with that?" Poison dripped from the green-eyed tom-cat's words like venom from a snake's bite.

The apparently mated pair glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, having some sort of silent conversation. Finally, Tiger stalked away to do stars knew what, and Socks turned back to Fluffy.

"What are you still doing here?" she seethed, previously icy demeanor turned livid. "Get out!"

Fluffy scrambled to his paws, narrowly dodging a swipe to the ear as he raced back to the prisoners' den, more confused than ever.

"That didn't go quite so well, now did it?" Lion's voice purred from behind the panting white tom-cat.

Fluffy whirled around, still breathless. His icy blue eyes burned as he shoved his nose closer to his golden denmate. "I will say this once, got it? Don't mess with me. Not now, not ever. I just want to leave and go back home," he snarled, but Lion looked unruffled.

"If you want to leave, ask Socks. She is the one with authority, not I," he replied patiently. "I'm sure that after your half-moon of service, she will let you depart."

Fluffy was still rankled by the yellow tom-cat, but backed away a bit and sat down. "Half-moon of service?" he questioned, before starting to lick the tangles out of his thick, white fur with his rasping tongue.

"Every cat who stays in our camp for a night or more or eats some of our prey must repay the band with a half-moon of helping around the camp, or hunting, which you cannot do," Lion answered, before making a soft sound of disgust. "It's impolite to groom yourself in the presence of another cat, you know."

"Get over it," Fluffy replied, his voice muffled by a mouthful of fur, "or get out."

Lion smiled. "I am not allowed to do the latter, just the same as you. While you are simply a guest, I am an actual prisoner here."

Fluffy didn't answer, partially because he couldn't think of anything good to say, and partially because of the growing number of hairs stuck in his mouth.

Lion shook his head in what looked like pity. "The city and its violent customs have claimed another pet," he said softly before lying down at the mouth of the den, eyes trained on the clearing. For a long moment, no one spoke. Once Fluffy had groomed himself to satisfaction and had pawed all the fur out of his mouth, he too laid down at the den's entrance, trying to find what the other prisoner was looking at. "For your information," he spoke up breezily, "I am watching."

"Watching?" Fluffy echoed, resting his rounded head on his now-clean paws.

"It is exactly as it is called," Lion explained. "I find simply sitting in this cramped den alone extremely tiresome, so I watch the going-ons of the rest of the cats. For example," he added, noticing Fluffy's dubious expression, "that orange tom-cat right beside the prey-pile is cheating on his mate. He is currently waiting for his newest interest so that they may go hunting together."

Fluffy blinked. "How can you tell?"

Lion smiled. "Watching. Look at that she-cat over by the kit-mothers' den. Her sister's only kit is sick, but neither of them know it yet."

"A sick kit? You'd keep that to yourself?" Fluffy asked, shocked. "That's horrible!"

"They would not heed my warnings. If anyone here trusted me, I would. They would think I'm lying, and Tiger would not be thrilled." The golden tom-cat's fur bristled. "Tiger is not a humane cat."

"What do you mean?" The long-haired tom-cat looked more than a little worried.

"Just stay on his good side," Lion replied cryptically. "You don't want to be in as much trouble as Socks."

"What?" Fluffy demanded. He didn't like the Diamonds' leader, but he was certain he disliked her mate even more. "She's the leader!"

"Keep your voice down!" Lion hissed quietly, retreating to the back of the den. "Do you want him to hear you?" He looked uncomfortable for the first time, disturbing Fluffy even more. The white cat obeyed, pressing himself against the den's back wall until metal scraps dug into his skin. "From what I've overheard," Lion continued, voice hushed, "he's planning on taking over as leader, and stars know what will happen to us then."

Fluffy shuddered. "How does Socks not know what's going on?"

The golden tabby looked sad. "She doesn't trust him, but she does believe he's above killing her."

The white cat's eyes immediately widened. "Killing her?!" he whispered. "Why would he do that?!"

"You are so young, little cat. There is much to the city you have yet to learn."

Fluffy, however, was distraught. "Who would kill another living cat?"he whimpered. "That's just...wrong."

"It is wrong. I agree. But that is the way it is." Lion replied, turning back to the den's mouth to resume his watching.

Tiger has to be stopped, he thought resolutely. He just can't be allowed to do something like that. Horrible images of dying cats filled Fluffy's mind, and he shook his head to try and clear it.

"Why don't you tell Socks? She has to do something," he persisted, voice shrill.

"Quiet, you insolent pet!" Lion hissed again, slapping his tail against Fluffy's mouth. He moved back to the darkness of the den, before explaining in a hushed voice. "Do you not see? The cats here do not trust me. I am a prisoner from outside of their home, a foreigner. They have known me for far too long for me to change in their eyes. Saving our band-that is up to you"

"Me?"

"You."

Fluffy looked doubtful, his ears flattened in discomfort. "Me," he repeated.

"You must befriend her if you ever want her to consider your information. Bring her rats, make her a nest, find her gifts. In short, you must be a real...suck-up, as city-cats say."

Fluffy thought about it for a moment before a purr rose in the back of his throat. "Sounds like you want her to fall in love with me," he accused teasingly.

"That," Lion replied with a mischievous grin, "would be perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With an annoyed grunt, Fluffy finished making his last nest for the day, the fifth day of his half-moon of service coming to a close. He was at everyone's beck and call, and when not being given tasks by Socks and Tiger, was obligated to do whatever favors any cat asked him for.

"It is an initiation of sorts," Lion had explained. "It weeds out any inadequate potential members, ensuring a strong band. Of course, there is also an entertainment aspect many Diamonds enjoy."

Fluffy hoped they were enjoying it. After five grueling days of labor and ridicule, he was not giving in.

_They'll see_, he repeated to himself, a malicious smile curling his muzzle. He wasn't sure what they'd see, but he knew it'd make up for the constant harassment he'd endured and had yet to suffer.

After delivering the somewhat soft nest to the kit-mothers' den, he picked up a crow from the prey-pile and brought it to Socks's den just as he had for the past five evenings. Yesterday and all the days before, she had taken the meal and sent him back to his den. This time, however, she seemed to be waiting for him outside of her own.

"Hello," she said stiffly, drawing herself up in a regal manner. "You're back."

"Guess so," he replied with a shrug, placing the crow at her paws and turning to pad away for his own prey.

"Wait," she ordered, and Fluffy froze. "We have to discuss something."

The white tom-cat froze, turning around slowly. His fur was bristling in apprehension, but he forced it to lie flat. Socks abandoned the crow, padding into the dark den and motioning for Fluffy to follow with a flick of her tail. He did so, sitting down across from her and wrapping his tail around his paws in an attempt at looking as nonthreatening as possible. She let out an amused purr.

"Scared of me, are you?"

"Uh...no?" he replied tentatively. In less than a heartbeat, silver eyes filled Fluffy's vision, and he recoiled.

"You should be, little pet," Socks purred loudly, her nose pushing into Fluffy's. A moment later, she had retreated, sitting a cat-length away once again. "So. I've decided what I want to do with you," she said cordially.

"What's that?" Fluffy asked after a brief hesitation, the fur along his spine lifting once again.

"You're a good little pet right now," Socks answered grudgingly. "I think you'd make a decent little Diamond, too. Basically, once you're done with your half-moon of service, you have the option to become a tender-paw, and you will be assigned a mentor to teach you how to hunt and fight."

"Tender-paw?" Fluffy echoed, tilting his head in confusion.

"Like an apprentice. That's just what we call a cat who's still learning the ropes."

"Oh. Well, thank you for that offer, then. I'll be sure to think on it," Fluffy replied, rising to his paws in order to leave.

"Wait," Socks called a second time. Fluffy turned. "A word of advice: keep track of the number of days you've served. These cats will prolong it as long as possible."

"Thanks," Fluffy said, suppressing a purr that was rising in his throat. He padded outside, passing the dead crow he'd left earlier.

It's working, he thought, letting a pleased smile curl his lips. She's caring, if only a little.

Fluffy picked up a rat from the prey-pile, carrying it back to share with Lion. The yellow tom-cat was already waiting for him.

"You two already seem like old friends," he purred, and Fluffy scoffed.

"That cat is crazy," he hissed. "But, she did offer to make me a tender-paw, whatever that is."

"Then you are lucky. After your half-moon of service, she could have simply forced you to leave. You are practically a Diamond now," Lion remarked, and Fluffy nodded.

"Why am I doing this again?" Fluffy asked, dropping the rat by the entrance and settling beside Lion.

"For the safety of every cat here," the tabby reminded him. "This has nothing to do with Socks. She is simply the only cat capable of getting rid of Tiger."

"Why is that?"

"While he is a monster, Tiger is still a cat. They are mates. He would hesitate, while Socks would not."

"Why wouldn't she?" It was clear to Fluffy that Lion was more knowledgeable on the band's politics than him.

"She does not trust him anyway, and she would do anything to save her own pelt," the golden tom-cat said like it was the simplest thing in the world. He pulled the rat closer, offering the first bite to Fluffy. The longer-haired cat tore off a large chunk of meat, marvelling at how little he cared now. He had met a three-legged cat once, and when Fluffy asked him how he managed to stay alive, the cat had told him that any cat could adapt to anything. Now he knew that three-legged cat was right.

"What is your name?"

The question came seemingly out of nowhere, and Fluffy was beyond surprised to hear it. "Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

Lion laughed. "It is a simple question, cat. What is your name?"

Fluffy's pelt burned with embarrassment. "I'd rather not say," he said quietly.

"It is a pet name, is it not?" he continued, before eating a piece of the rat himself. Fluffy nodded, ducking his head. "Then I guess you do not need to tell me. However, I _do_ need to call you something."

"Right," Fluffy agreed, relieved that the awkwardness had passed. "I don't think I should come up with it."

"Of course. How does Smooshy-Nosed-Fluffy-Freak sound to you?" Fluffy blinked. "I was joking," Lion purred, flicking Fluffy's ear with his tail. "That is what friends do, is it not?"

"Of course," Fluffy echoed. "Now let's be serious. What do I...strike you as?"

"Hmm. That is a good question. You look like a...Fluffy to me. Do you not agree?"

Fluffy was flabbergasted. "What?!" he cried, fur fluffed up to twice its size. "No!"

"I was certain of it!" he laughed. "I could see it in your...pelt."

"Just keep it quiet, okay? I don't want the whole camp finding out," the embarrassed tom-cat hissed, tail lashing.

"Yes, yes. I would never do that to you, _Fluffy_." his companion purred quietly.

"Gimme that rat," Fluffy muttered. "You've had enough."

Lion looked confused. "Did I go too far? I did not realize. Forgive me; I am new to this friend thing."

"I just need a little bit of air," Fluffy replied. He rose to his paws, leaving the den, the rat, and Lion. The white tom-cat padded out into the camp's clearing.

_So much has happened_, he mused, _and in so little time_. Fluffy lifted a paw, examining the pad underneath. The skin, while still pink and soft, seemed to be callusing at least a little bit. His once kit-sharp claws were blunter than before, thanks to all the hard work he'd been doing. lowering his paw, Fluffy lifted his head towards the sky, his ears pricked.

Even in the enclosed camp, the sounds of the city were still present. Fluffy marvelled at how easily the noise of round-paws faded into the background. The dark blanket of the night sky wasn't as dark as it had been in his old home. The sky here was an ugly dark orange color, but the pet-born cat had no idea why. Fluffy sat outside, breathing the dank air, for what seemed like an eternity. He watched the dim moon slowly trek across the sky.

It was beautiful.

The night was still young when Fluffy returned to his nest in the prisoners' den, but Lion was already asleep. He felt bad, having left like he had. Lion probably felt horrible without being able to truly apologize, so Fluffy figured the kindest thing to do now was to wake him now. He softly poked him with a tentative paw.

Lion leapt to his paws, letting out a vicious snarl with his usually sleek pelt fluffed up to twice its size. Fluffy recoiled, his wide eyes in stark contrast to Lion's narrowed ones. "I'm sorry!" he cried quietly. "I just wanted to apologize!"

In moments, the yellow tom-cat was back to his usual self, smooth as ever. "Oh. Hello, friend. I did not intend to startle you so," he answered, his ears slightly lowered to show his discomfort.

Fluffy _was_ startled. He had no idea Lion even had it in him to act that way. "It was just a reflex, I understand," Fluffy said softly. "Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for being so rude earlier. A lot has happened really fast, and I honestly just needed a breather, you know?"

"A reflex, yes...that's what the city will do to you, you will see soon enough. But, yes, I have not had a friend in a very long time, you see; I do not often know how to deal with such things."

"Of course."

"I am going to go back to sleep now. I will think of a name for you soon."

"Sure thing," Fluffy replied, a smile slowly spreading across his muzzle. He never thought he'd be such a conscience-centered cat, but then again, it had never been put to the test. The former pet had lived a very solitary life with only a few, occasional intrusions from other cats.

_A conscience will not serve you well here_, a little voice chimed in Fluffy's mind. _Cats die here, and not just from old age_.

_I know_, he replied, settling into the semi-soft nest he'd snuck for himself when he'd found he'd made extra a day or so before. _But there's not much I can do about that_.

The voice did not reply, and Fluffy's sleep was peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the eleventh day of his training - he'd kept track just as Lion had suggested - Fluffy was tired to his core. He had, however, made good progress on a number of things. For one, no matter how tired he was, Socks always called him into her den to share a meal with him. The tabby she-cat seemed to enjoy his company, even if it left Tiger seething. Cats also were a little less condescending than before. It seemed Fluffy had thus far proven his mettle in the grunt work of the camp and its cats' general upkeep, and maybe - _maybe_ - he was Diamond-worthy.

_I'm over three-quarters done with my half-moon_, he mused, bringing another rat to the kit-mothers. _Eleven out of fourteen. That's not too bad._

Lion, however, had not yet come up with a name, so Fluffy had to force him to leave it to Socks. The golden tom-cat was upset, but Fluffy was a bit apprehensive of anything the prisoner came up with.

The sun shone bright and hot, suffocating Fluffy with his own thick pelt. "Hey, you!" a lounging cat called from the main den. "Bring me some grub! I'm starved!" A malicious grin hung on his face, and Fluffy could see the remains of a rat already beside him. He didn't have a choice, though, so he did, muttering darkly under his breath. "Thanks, pet," the cat hissed. "Now get rid of these, and get out of my way," he added, flicking his tail towards the pile of the previous rat. Again, Fluffy did as he was told, burying the fur and bones in their designated hole at the edge of the camp.

"Cat!" a familiar voice called, and Fluffy turned, licking the dirt off of his paws. Socks stood at the entrance of the leaders' den, tail flicking impatiently. "Get over here."

Fluffy padded over, stretching his sore limbs as he did so. "Yes?" he asked, voice tired.

"There was metal in my nest," she hissed, pushing the slovenly made circle of hard paper, yet another foreign substance to him that was somewhat softer than the all of the dens' dirt floors, and cloth. "Can you explain?"

"I don't know," he answered tiredly, sitting down heavily. "I can't remember."

Socks blinked at his honesty. "Well...you'll need to get it all out. And make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah." Fluffy dragged the metal-laced nest out into the clearing, pulling every scrap he could find out of it. Luckily, it didn't take too long, and, order-free, Fluffy returned to the prisoners' den for a brief respite.

"My," Lion said as the ragged white tom-cat padded into the den, "you look tired."

"I am."

"I know."

"I'm going take a quick nap, okay?" Fluffy remarked, curling up in his nest before Lion could answer. He was sound asleep in moments.

"I am impressed," Fluffy heard Lion say as he slowly woke up. "You slept the entire night."

"I did?_ Rat-dung!_" he cursed. "Socks is going to _kill_ me!" Fluffy lashed his tail as he scrambled out of his nest, anger plain on his face.

"Incorrect," Lion purred. "Socks actually advocated that you stay asleep when Tiger complained about it. Thinking back now, I wonder why he didn't simply 'shred your pelt,' as you cats say, in the first place," the tabby mused, head tilted as if deep in thought. "That does seem to be his style."

"I gotta go," he muttered, stalking out of the den.

Surprisingly, Socks was angry, despite what Lion had said, leaving Fluffy very confused as he completed his assigned tasks for the day. He ate his evening meal in her den as was the ususal now, much to Tiger's dislike. Their rat, however, was shared in silence, as neither had anything important to say. So went the next two days of Fluffy's service, leaving him with only one more. That night, Fluffy dreamed he was a bird, free of the cramped camp he'd been restricted to for the past half-moon.

"Morning, sunshine," came a rough voice, and Fluffy blinked his eyes open to see Jag smiling down. "Today's your last day."

"Today's my last day," Fluffy echoed, eyes shining. "It really is, isn't it?"

"Tomorrow you'll be tender-pawed, and you'll finally get to leave camp," Jag informed. "Now go on, get up. Socks needs to assign you your last jobs."

Fluffy did not hesitate, springing to his paws and padding happily over to where the leader sat, her silver eyes dark with worry. The elated tom-cat didn't notice. "So, what am I doing for my last day?" he asked, purring.

"What?"

Fluffy blinked. "My last day. I need my jobs. Remember?"

"Oh...right. Why don't you go play with the kits? They're the future of the band, you know."

It was a strange job, but probably not an unpleasant one. "Okay," he agreed.

"Yeah," she replied, once again not listening as she stared intensely at the ground.

A little disturbed, Fluffy padded over to the kit-mothers' den. "Hello?" he called. "It's me."

One of the she-cats, a gray speckled cat named Pigeon, looked up at the visitor, her kits pouncing on each other. "Oh, hello. What have you come with? Moon, Cloud and I are hungry."

"Well, I don't have anything at the moment...but I'll go get you all something." he admitted, venturing back out to the prey pile and returning with a plump pigeon. Pigeon the she-cat smiled upon seeing her namesake.

"Thank you," a white-and-gray patched cat called Cloud purred, glancing at her also-gray friend.

"So, if you didn't come with prey, what did you come here for in the first place?" asked the black-furred Star.

"Socks sent me to play with your kits." Fluffy replied. "I mean, if that's alright with all of you."

A chorus of "sures," "fines," and "okay with mes" was the answer.

"Their fathers don't visit very often," Cloud said softly, and the other kit-mothers nodded.

"Come on, sweeties," Pigeon purred, pulling her kits away from her tail. "Somebody's here to play with you."

Instantly, Fluffy was bowled over as an adorable wave of kits 'attacked'. Kit-sharp claws and fangs stung his pelt, but the larger cat found it cute more than anything. The three she-cats left the den without a word, and Fluffy found himself alone with the little scraps.

Five, to be exact. Two little she-kits and three little tom-kits in a variety of colors.

"I'm Dark," purred one of the tom-kits, puffing out his chest. "I'm named after my uncle!"

This led to a mass introduction from the other four, and Fluffy found he couldn't hear a single one. But that didn't really matter.

After some time, Fluffy learned a few things about kits. One, they existed in a sort of a pack, with a hierarchy of kits that either led or followed. Two, at only around four moons old, they already had each of their personalities. And three, days watching them don't last long.

The kit-mothers returned at sunset, looking happier than they had in a long time.

"Thank you so much," Star said gratefully. "We really needed that."

"No problem," Fluffy replied. "It was a pleasure."

With a bounce in his step, Fluffy picked out his and Socks's meal, bringing it over to her den. It seemed, however, that she was busy.

She and Tiger were arguing, their voices hushed but filled with rage, and neither noticed the white tom-cat standing outside.

"You can't just do that, Tiger," Socks hissed, her eyes narrowed and tail lashing.

"I can do what I want!" came the almost kit-like reply. Looking behind him, Fluffy saw that Lion was lying at the mouth of the prisoners' den, watching the mates' argument intently.

"I'm not going to let you! These cats need _me! _Not you!"

"Three days." The answer was almost calm, compared to his previous outburst. "You have three days to think it over before it is no longer a choice. Whether you pick the easy way or the hard way, I will become leader."

_Leader?!_

Fluffy dropped the prey he'd been holding in his jaws and darted back to his den, wide-eyed. Lion looked similarly shocked, but no one said a thing.

None of the four left their respective dens for any reason as twilight faded into night. And not a single word was spoken.

Fluffy's dreams were filled with what-ifs. He did not sleep well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wake up, friend. You will be tender-pawed today," Lion purred, seemingly fazed no longer by the argument the two prisoners had overheard the night. "Socks will be unhappy if you are late."

"Didn't know there was a set time for this thing," Fluffy grumbled, rising to his paws. Looking outside, he realized that the sky was still dark. "What?" he hissed. "Why in the stars did you wake me up so early?"

Lion smiled. "You are in dire need of a grooming, friend. You do not want the other cats to be condescending, do you?"

"Conde-what? Whatever. I guess you're right," Fluffy replied, starting to lick the dirt and tangles out of his thick pelt.

_Stars, I wish I had my human right now_, he thought in despair, before coming to his senses. _No, I don't! I hated that place. I love it here!_

But he didn't love it, and he knew it very well.

_Maybe it'll be better now_, he reasoned. _I'll get to start learning things today, like hunting and fighting. _He'd seen the band's tender-paws only occasionally during his half-moon, and he knew that their training was incredibly tiring, as the young cats seemed to drag themselves back through the doors every evening. Fluffy wasn't entirely sure he was up to the task -tender-paws spent moons training in contrast to his _half_ of simple tasks. _I have to at least try._

"I am going to miss you."

Fluffy was jolted away from his thoughts by Lion's quiet comment. "What?" he asked, voice muffled by fur.

"You will not be staying in here any longer," the golden tom-cat informed him. "You will be with the other tender-paws in their den on the other side of the camp, but they shouldn't give you too much trouble."

"Oh."

"It was nice having you around for as long as I could, but I suppose you moving is better than you leaving." Lion replied, looking outside at the brightening sky. Unlike the previous days that were sunny and hot, a heavy fog hung over the camp, dampening the metal dens and muddying the dirt ground.

"Yeah. I'll come and visit. Promise."

"You are not allowed to," Lion said, "though I appreciate the offer."

Fluffy finally finished his grooming, admiring his once again silky fur. "Why is that?" Fluffy asked, his curiosity spiked. This band had so many quirks and strange rules,;he _almost_ longed for his old simple lifestyle.

"A requirement implemented by our previous leader after a small rebellion was started-but stopped-by a prisoner and a few Diamonds," Lion responded. "Though I do not see myself causing much trouble," he added, purring.

"Oh, okay," Fluffy replied. "This sure is a weird group of cats."

"I could not agree more. Socks should be starting soon. Be prepared, friend. Socks is most certainly a strange cat."

"Okay. See you around, then. Keep an eye on Tiger for me; stars know what he's going to pull." Fluffy purred, padding outside of the slightly warmer den. "Make sure they feed you everyday!"

The damp air condensed on the former pet's thick fur. It protected him from the cold, for which he was grateful, as there were no fuzzy materials for making warm nests and dens. Thinking about all the cats he'd met so far, Fluffy realized they all had thicker coats. Lion's fur was shorter, but he wasn't from the area. Even so, the cold nights had never seemed to bother the yellow tabby.

"Hello, pet," came an arrogant voice, and Fluffy turned around to see Socks sauntering toward him. "We have something to discuss."

For a panic-filled heatbeat, Fluffy thought that the Diamonds' leader meant her fight from the previous night before remembering Socks didn't know he was there. Besides, she seemed her regular, icy self. "Yes?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible just in case.

"You need a name," she answered, straightforward and concise. "These cats are going to have to call you something, and I know your existing one is...undesirable."

"Yeah," Fluffy replied after a moment of hesitation. "If you're asking me if I have one, I don't."

"Of course not. I have one for you. I'm just letting you know."

Fluffy was somewhat surprised.

_It's true that I was trying to become her friend_, he thought, _but this in kind of weird. No one asked her to, I don't think. Maybe eating with her actually worked_.

"You're not the first cat to ever change their name, you know. This isn't that big of a deal," Socks said with an amused smile. "My mentor was a house pet too, and when he came here, he had his name changed as well. No one ever knew what his pet name was."

"Oh," was Fluffy's simple reply. "That's good, then."

Socks stared at the ground for a heartbeat before her head snapped back up, eyes narrowing. "Cats are waking up. I'll have the announcement soon. They'll be curious, so keep your cool. I've heard you have a bit of a temper."

Fluffy's fur started to bristle before he realized that was exactly what she meant. "Okay. I'll handle it," he grumbled, stretching his still sore muscles.

He followed the white-tipped tabby as she padded towards the scrap heap, leaping up on top of it and surveying the congregation of cats below her. Pointed glances pricked Fluffy's pelt from below the leader, and he knew the other cats around him knew what she meant to do. Slowly but surely, the group swelled to near its full number of twenty or so cats, all staring at the fluffy, white near-stranger in their midst.

"Diamond cats!" Socks called. "I am...pleased to announce that our number will soon grow by one more cat. This former pet has worked hard under you, and now, it is his turn to learn to walk along with us. Fleet, please step forward." The brown tabby looked down on him expectantly.

_Me? _Fluffy thought, surprised. He had thought the name change would have been announced. _Maybe that's better, though. Now nobody will ask what it was._

As Fluffy stepped towards the pile of rusty metal, he felt the name wash over him. His old name, his old mistakes and soft life were swept away by the power the new title held. He was Fluffy no longer. Now, he was Fleet, fast, strong, and brave. Now, he was a true city-cat.

"Are you ready to accept the title of tender-paw and the dedication it requires?" Socks continued, snapping Fleet back to the present.

"Y-yes," he stammered, before clearing his throat. "Yes," he repeated, stronger than before. "I am."

"Good. From now until your mentor deems you ready, you will sleep in the tender-paws' den and wake up at dawn every morning. Your mentor will be Tiger."

"What?" came a surprised snarl as a familiar orange tabby leapt to his paws in protest. "No!" Fleet was equally startled, but held his tongue to save face. "This is an outrage!" Tiger yowled, tail lashing. "I don't want that scrawny runt as my tender-paw!"

"Get over it!" Socks hissed. "This meeting is adjourned. Everyone, back to your daily business."

The cats' growing uneasiness around their leader's mate and second, as he'd learned her successor was called, was apparent as they lingered for a moment longer, though they dissipated all the same. Fleet could tell this would not be an easy apprenticeship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Come on, runt," Tiger growled, leading Fleet to the door. "Let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"I'm not doing anything," Fleet defended. "I just want to learn how to hunt and fight. And eat, for stars' sake. I haven't had a meal since yesterday!"

"You're wasting my time is what you're doing," Tiger hissed, giving one of the door guards a glare that the poor cat seemed to understand, as the doors were opened in a hurry. "There are things that I need to be doing right now that I _can't _because of you. And tender-paws don't get breakfast."

The two tom-cats sped through the quiet city, and Fleet tired quickly. "Where are we going?" he panted as Tiger breezed across a nearly empty road. Seemed that not many round-paws liked to rise early.

"The training ground. Someday you'll have to run all the way there."

"Oh."

"Doesn't seem like it'd be too hard for you, though. You can live up to your name, can't you, Fleet?" Tiger sneered, putting on an extra burst of speed as a large, smooth, city-stone clearing came into view, and, muscles trembling, Fleet did the same.

Most of the tender-paws were already there, and not even the youngest of the group seemed winded. Their expressions were filled with contempt as they eyed the newcomer appraisingly.

"What are you doing here?" one spat, a somewhat older tom-cat with cold eyes. "Shouldn't you be at home with your humans?"

"Training," Fleet replied as patiently as he could. "Like you should probably be doing." That seemed to work, and the tom-cat left to rejoin his increasingly impatient mentor. The white tom-cat did the same, turning to face Tiger. "Now what?" he asked.

"I told you earlier. There are things I need to do. Go find some other cat to train with for now," the orange tabby hissed, stalking away.

With a sound of irritation, Fleet surveyed the small crowd of six tender-paws and six mentors. It was clear that the majority of full grown cats were training another, as he recognized all of them. He sat down heavily, tail twitching in frustration, when a small voice sounded from behind him.

"Hello," a little she-cat said, and Fleet turned around to face her. "My brother, Jet, and I were only made tender-paws a moon ago. You're...you're welcome to come and train with us."

The kindness of the young cat lifted the white tom-cat's spirits, and he managed a faint smile. "Thanks," he purred. "I don't know much of anything, though. Could you help me?"

"Sure!" she replied, a squeak in her voice making her seem all the more kit-like as she bounced to her mentor. "I'm Dawn. And you're Fleet, right? Your promotion was this morning."

"Yeah," Fleet said, following the energetic she-cat. "I don't think Tiger's really interested in training me, though."

Dawn shrugged. "If he ever gives you any battle training, you'll take back what you said," she purred. "He's the best fighter in the entire band."

"Is that so?" The white tom-cat was lost in thought, half listening to the younger tender-paw's words.

_What if nobody can beat him? _he wondered. _What if he's just so strong that he takes over and nobody can stand up to him?_

"Hello?" Dawn asked with a grin. "You with me? We have training to do."

"Right," Fleet replied, straightening. "Training." He followed the reddish she-cat and dipped his head in respect to her mentor, a big tom-cat he knew to be Cliff.

"So I see I'm helping you, then," the tom-cat said gruffly, "Okay, I can work with that. Funny-looking face though," he added with a smile. Fleet smiled back. "Let's get started. Dawn, show your friend the hunter's crouch."

The little she-cat dropped into a crouch with her paws underneath her and her belly fur barely brushing the ground. Her tail twitched back and forth as she imagined her prey sitting before her.

"Good," Cliff said. "But you're looking a little heavy on your paws. Make yourself as light as you possibly can. And keep your tail still."

Dawn shifted and lowered her tail, and after a thorough inspection from her mentor, was allowed to stand.

"Perfect, little one. You're a quick learner. Now," Cliff turned to Fleet. "You try."

The fluffy cat mimicked the younger tender-paw as best he could, but felt awkward and heavy in his crouch.

Cliff frowned. "You're...close. But keep your head down. And, uh, lower yourself a little more, you're too high up. And lean a little to your right, you're tilted." Fleet scowled. "And stop glaring at me! For stars' sake, it's your first try! Did you expect to get it right?"

Thoroughly irritated, Fleet tried again.

"Better. Same as Dawn, be a little lighter with your paws. Imagine that it's a hot summer day and you're walking on metal."

Envisioning the scenario, Fleet raised his paws so that he was on his toes and bunched his muscles tighter.

Cliff smiled. "Good, good. Now let's see some stalking."

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, and Fleet was beyond exhausted by the end. The grumbling of his belly reminded him of his journey into the city, leaving him feeling uneasy and anxious. Tiger didn't show up at all, so Fleet followed Cliff and Dawn back to the camp.

Socks was waiting for him with a blank expression. "Go get me a blackbird," she ordered. "And one for yourself, too."

Fleet did as he was told, bringing two birds back to the leader who was sitting outside her den. "What's happened?" he asked passing one blackbird to her.

Socks smiled. "You assume that my want to talk means that something has happened?"

"I-"

"You'd be right. I overheard something this morning that I found suspicious."

"From me?"

"From Tiger." Her tone grew serious, and Fleet noticed that neither had touched their meals. "He's not come back yet, has he?"

"No. Why?"

"Do you remember what he said this morning? About having things to do?"

The morning seemed moons ago, but Fleet did remember the cross tom-cat complaining. "I do."

"Did he train with you at all today?" Socks seemed to be getting a bit uneasy, but Fleet didn't bring it up.

"No. He dropped me off at the training area and left. What's going on?"

Socks got up and started pacing. "I tender-pawed you to him to keep him busy, but it's not working. He's sneaking off anyway." She stopped, staring Fleet in the eyes. "I need you to follow him tomorrow. Find out what he's doing, and report back to me immediately."

"But-"

"And _don't _get caught!" she hissed before regaining her composure. "I'll take action accordingly. Whatever you find out is vitally important to the safety and wellbeing of the entire band."

At a loss for words, Fleet simply nodded.

"Do this right, and I'll let you stay with the other prisoner during the remainder of your apprenticeship," she added. "I have a feeling that the tender-paws won't be so welcoming after a couple of days. You are dismissed."

"Thank you," Fleet said, picking up his blackbird and heading over to where the other tender-paws were gathered in the evening light, sharing prey. After eating quickly and giving himself a quick grooming as urged by Dawn, he curled up and fell asleep at the furthest edge of the young cats' den, slumbering soundly on the packed dirt floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** "**Up and at 'em, sunshine," a familiar voice growled. "Don't be late for wasting my time, I wouldn't like that."

Fleet blinked his eyes open to see a scowling Tiger standing over him. "Stars, pet, get up!"

The white tom-cat stumbled quickly to his paws, yawning and shaking his pelt. "Coming," he replied blearily, steadying himself and following the grumpy mentor out of the den. "Sorry."

"I'm not training you today either. I'll take you to the training ground, that's it. Make some progress."

Oh-okay," Fleet replied, blinking in the harsh light. "I will." The two padded quickly to the stone clearing, and Fleet was surprised not to be as winded as the day before.

_I guess I'm building up endurance already_, he thought with a purr as Tiger stalked out of the area. Fleet padded over to an intelligent-looking mentor who seemed to be apprentice-less at the moment.

"Hello!" he purred cheerily. "Tiger wants me to learn about stalking by trying it on him. What can you tell me about how to do it?"

The mentor, a skinny she-cat, seemed flustered. "Well, um, you'd want to stay downwind of him, so that you can smell him more easily and track him more easily, and so that he can't smell you. You'd also want to be quiet, obviously, so that he couldn't hear you and maybe, with your white pelt, you could roll around in something dark. Is that enough?"

"Yes, thanks," he replied, dashing out of the clearing and scenting the wind. Fleet just barely caught a trace of Tiger's scent and turned his head to see the orange tom-cat ducking into a darkened alley.

_That was lucky,_ he thought, smiling, as he trotted lightly after his quarry. The wind was in his favor, also lucky, and Tiger seemed so caught up in whatever he was doing that he wouldn't notice his follower at all.

Fleet slowed to a crawl as he got closer to Tiger, who was sauntering along the busy streets at a leisurely pace. Turn after turn, however, Tiger started to pick up speed. Fleet recognized the path as the one he and Jag had taken into the city, just going the other way.

_What does he want to do that's outside the city? _he wondered, following the focused tom-cat as he rounded another corner. It was the final stretch now, and Tiger started to run. The wide field of grass and the lush forest beyond it lay just ahead as the buildings got smaller and more colorful. All of a sudden, he screeched to a stop, and Fleet dove rather unceremoniously behind a small dumpster. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before poking his head out.

Tiger was still standing, his tail waving in apprehension. Fleet just barely saw him shrug from so far off, and he continued into the grass.

_What was that about? Maybe he heard something. _

Ever so quietly, Fleet covered the last stretch of street before slinking into the tall undergrowth. Tiger still seemed unsettled, as he was continuously looking over his shoulder, but Fleet kept his distance and the grass obscured him from view. Tiger stopped again at the first tree, and scented the air. Fleet could tell that he wasn't looking for him, so he copied the orange tom-cat, inhaling deeply.

A strong smell of other cats filled his nose, coming from the forest, but it didn't seem fresh. Tiger seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and continued on carefully. He padded on for a short while before stopping at a stream where the scent was strongest. He waded through-the water was shallow-and rolled around on the other side. The ever-serious tom-cat looked like a kit, rolling around all over the area and rubbing up against trees, until Fleet realized what he was doing.

"Stars,"he breathed. "He's going to get us all killed!"

"Who's there?" Tiger hissed, stiffening.

Fleet bolted, careening through the dense trees and undergrowth.

_Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars. _The white tom-cat was frantic, taking great care not to trip over anything. He could hear Tiger chasing him, but took solace in his speed, and dashed a little faster. In no time at all, he was back in the field, and then back in the city, maneuvering his way through human legs. Fortunately for Fleet, it was still rather early in the morning, so not many round-paws were on the streets. Instead of turning and continuing on to the camp where Tiger would inevitably find him out, Fleet took a long detour that-not after a bit of getting lost here and there-led to the training ground.

The skinny she-cat he had seen earlier was still there, and she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Fleet. Did your stalking lesson go well?" she asked kindly.

Despite the severity of what he had just found out, Fleet couldn't help but smile back. "Yes. Yes, it did."

After catching his breath, he went back to training with Cliff and Dawn for the majority of the day, improving different techniques for catching different kinds of prey. "Did you know that the way to catch birds is different from the way to catch rats?" Cliff had asked. Well into the afternoon, Fleet had mastered it. Cliff sent the two tender-paws hunting until evening, and Fleet was proud to bring back his own prey to his substitute mentor. When the trio returned to the camp, Fleet was greeted by a not-so-friendly face.

"Hello, pet," Tiger growled. "How nice of you to show up."

"I was training," Fleet defended, his voice muffled by the prey he held in his jaws. He set it down. "Like you asked me to this morning. Cliff sent Dawn and me hunting afterwards."

"Hmm."

"I'm going to go and eat now," Fleet half spat, picking up his blackbird. "There's no point in staying here, is there?"

Tiger's eyes narrowed, but he padded off to the prey pile without a word. Relieved, Fleet went to visit Socks, who as usual, was sitting outside of her den. She shook her head.

"Inside," she whispered, turning and entering the den. Sitting down, her eyes focused on him with intense interest. "Tell me what you saw."

"I followed him outside the city," Fleet reported, "and across the grass into the forest."

"The forest? But there's a band of cats living there. He knows that." Socks looked dubious.

Fleet nodded. "I smelled them, too. They have a very strong scent."

_Like those cats in the forest next to Smudge's house, _he mused.

"They mark their borders."

"Well, then Tiger crossed one. It was a stream. Once he was over it, he starting rolling around and rubbing things, leaving his scent."

Socks's eyes widened. "He's turning them against us. The forest cats are vicious and _very_ territorial. What should we do?"

"Well," Fleet replied with a half smile, "that's up to you, now isn't it?"

She looked grim, her face set in determination. "I already know. But it'll have to wait. Now," she continued, standing, "we had a deal, didn't we? You can stay with Lion."

"Thanks," Fleet said, dipping his head gratefully and exiting the den. Same as the night before, he ate his evening meal quickly and headed to his den, though this time it was Lion's.

"I need to sleep," he said dejectedly. "I can't talk tonight. Sorry." Lion watched silently as the white tom-cat curled up in his old nest and fell soundly asleep.

"I will wake you up early, then. There is always much to discuss," Fleet heard him say quietly, just before he drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Wake up," a hushed voice hissed in Fleet's ear.

"Ngh...What?" he groaned, looking up to see Lion sitting patiently above him in the darkness. "Stars, Lion. Can'tcha lemme sleep?"

"I told you last night, I wanted to speak with you. Wake up."

Fleet rose to a sitting position, eyes half closed. "Whaddya wanna talk about?"

"I want to know what happened yesterday involving Tiger. I was planning on listening to you and Socks, but you went into her den, so I was unable to hear."

"Hmm. Well, Socks told me to follow-" Fleet yawned. "To follow him 'cause she was suspicious of him doin' stuff. Turns out he was leaving his scent in the forest cats' territory. Crazy, huh?"

"That is not good," Lion muttered darkly. "He is going to turn them against us-and the Diamonds and the forest cats have most definitely had a troubled history. With winter approaching, they will not hesitate to attack. Forest cats are incredibly protective of their food."

"You sure do know a lot about them," Fluffy said, impressed. "But wouldn't Tiger be blamed, too?"

"Oh, no, of course not. Tiger is an intelligent cat. He will present himself to them in their own territory when he deems the time is right, blame the encroachment on the rest of the Diamonds, use them to defeat us in battle, then take over as leader."

"How do you know all that? It's pretty specific."

"It is simply strategy. I have heard much of Tiger's other plans as second, and this is how he thinks. He prefers not to have to put himself in harm's way."

Fleet made a sound of amusement. "I can believe that. What should we do?"

"I do not believe that this battle with the forest cats is avoidable," Lion answered sadly.

"Oh."

_A battle means death. A battle always means death, especially with cats like Socks and Tiger calling the shots. But from what Lion said, that the Diamonds and the forest cats have a history, I'm guessing things like this have happened before._

"Look. Tiger is doing something." Lion was squinting into the darkness, disrupting Fleet's thoughts.

"Is he coming over here?" he asked in a whisper, flattening himself to the ground as Lion had.

"No," the golden tom-cat breathed. "He is exiting the leader's den and climbing the scrap heap."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he is taking over."

"Diamond cats!" Tiger yowled, shattering the dawn silence with his announcement. "Gather before the scrap pile and hear what I have to say."

"You go," Lion hissed. "I will watch from here."

Fleet padded slowly out to the clearing, joining a small number of light sleepers who had already woken up. It took a little while, but eventually nearly every cat had arrived, and all were looking up expectantly at the second. Socks was nowhere to be seen.

"Diamond cats," Tiger repeated, "a time has come for change. The forest cats have accused us of something we have not done!"

A loud chorus of outraged cries filled the air.

"The forest cats believe that we are trespassing on their territory, and they are threatening us with war!"

The angry voices echoed around the camp once more, but this time, one rose above the others. "Not to be disrespectful, sir," said the skinny she-cat that Fleet had talked to the day before, "but how do you know this? I know that none of us have seen any forest cats around here recently."

"You raise an excellent point," Tiger answered, unfazed. "I have met with their leader in the field that surrounds the city, and we discussed it there. He accused us of stealing prey, and though I denied it, he warned that if whoever was doing it didn't stop immediately, his warriors would attack."

"What will we do?" one cat cried.

Tiger looked pleased. "As I said, this is a time for change. I am taking over as leader of the Diamonds!"

Despite all his sweet talking before, the cats were furious, even more so than before. "Where is Socks?" they asked. "What did you do?"

Fleet himself was anxious for Socks's health as well, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "Where is she?" he demanded. Tiger was busy trying to calm the masses, and so Fleet was able to slip into the den unseen.

"Fleet," he heard her rasp. "I knew you'd show up."

The multitude of cats crowding the entrance coupled with the darkness of the early morning blocked out most of the light, but Socks's eyes reflected what little there was. He sat down by her side. "What did he do to you?" he asked, and barely saw her shrug.

"Just a few scratches and death threats. If you ask me, I was lucky." Socks seemed uncharacteristically calm as she spoke of the event, her tail sweeping the dusty floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually whoever is taking power just kills the former leader. You know, just so they can't make any trouble later on. I don't know why Tiger didn't." She still sounded placid, a quality the she-cat didn't usually hold.

"You're not sounding too good, Socks. Let me check you, please," Fleet insisted. Socks sighed.

"Go ahead. But I'm telling you, it's nothing." Her voice was almost too soft to hear above the still raging crowd outside.

Carefully, Fleet touched her pelt with a paw, feeling for blood. He felt the sticky red liquid right away, and a lump rose in his throat.

"What is it?" Socks asked innocently.

"It's...nevermind," he choked, feeling around for more. Luckily, it seemed Tiger had mostly stayed in that one spot, except for a deep scratch in her muzzle and a shredded ear. Well, as lucky as Socks could be at the moment. "You've lost a lot of blood, though. I think it's...slowing down your brain."

Socks's only reaction was a grunt.

"I'll go get the healer." Quietly-not like it mattered-Fleet exited the den, searching for Flora in the throng of angry cats. The tortoiseshell pelted healer was watching anxiously from the back, her green eyes glowing with a mixture of concern and hatred. "Flora," he hissed, and the she-cat whipped around. "Socks, she's-"

"I'm coming," she whispered, and the two slunk back into the den.

"I've brought Flora," Fleet hissed, and the she-cat raced to her former leader's side.

"She's unconscious. Did you see where she's hurt?" Fleet had to admire the healer's focus as she sniffed Socks's pelt.

"Her ear and her muzzle, but the bad one's on her flank," he reported, feeling helpless as Flora went to work.

"I don't have much to work with, but go to my den and fetch me some cloth. I need to stop the bleeding." It was clear that Flora was in 'the zone', so Fleet raced once more outside. The white tom-cat was surprised at how long the Diamonds had kept up their rage.

_They must really like their leader_, Fleet thought as he rummaged through the healer's meager supplies. It wasn't difficult to find the rags, and he brought them back quickly.

"Got 'em," he panted, and Flora nodded.

"I need your help to lick the blood away so I can bandage it properly."

Fleet's eyes widened. "Lick...lick the blood...I can't," he stammered, backing away.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

Thoughts of the metallic tasting liquid filled Fleet's thoughts, threatening to choke him.

_No blood no blood no blood_, he thought, images of drowning in the stuff flashing in his mind's eye. _Not cat blood. Not her blood. No no no no no no no..._

"Fleet, you're not looking too good," Flora said, sounding concerned. "You should lie down."

"No no no...take care of Socks," he muttered, before everything faded to black-or rather, red.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ngh..." Fleet muttered, a harsh light assailing his closed eyes. "How's...how's Socks?"

"Healing," a familiar voice purred. "Though Flora was much more concerned for you."

Fleet opened his eyes to see Socks's, bright and humorous, right in front of his face. She laughed at his shocked reaction, cuffing him over the ear. "You're pretty squeamish, I've heard," she said with a smile.

"What's got you so happy?" he grumbled, turning to his other side.

"Don't tell Flora, but I snuck a little of her catnip while she was out. Always cheers me up!" Socks replied, limping happily around to Fleet's front again.

"Did I really pass out?" he asked, embarrassed.

"As sure as the stars in the sky. She told me she'd never seen a cat so afraid of blood in her life. What's that all about?"

"I just...I don't like dead things. Or blood. Especially from cats."

She laughed. "You're such a house pet, Fleet. Now get out of here, let me rest."

Fleet stood and stretched, his muscles sore from having slept for...he didn't know how

long, though it had to have been a while.

Flora was heading to her den just as he was leaving it. "Good to see you're awake. Passing out like you did-" she stifled a laugh, "It's bad for your head and your body. Go easy on the training today, okay?"

"Okay," he replied sheepishly, pelt burning with shame. Tiger was sitting by the doors, grooming himself.

"Oh, it's you. How kind of you to finally wake up. You need some battle training." With a wave of his tail, the doors were opened, and the two padded out.

With a start, Fleet realized that the two were alone. "Should I bring a partner?" he asked, uneasy.

"No, no," he answered dismissively, smiling. "I just want to talk to you for a bit. Is that okay?"

Fleet stopped walking. "No, it's not. If you want to kill me for helping my real leader, then just go ahead and do it. Talking to me isn't going to get you anything."

"Temper, temper. Don't you see? The Diamonds hate me. If anyone dies anytime soon, you know that I'll be blamed. They're too scared to do anything to me as long as nobody gets hurt. Killing you would be killing me. Understand?"

"You're a monster, Tiger," Fleet hissed, pelt bristling.

The orange tom-cat rounded on him. "Am I?" he asked, his claws scraping the city-stone ground. "Am I really? What about your precious Socks? How do you think _she_ came to be leader? Her predecessor was a tyrant. Do you think a cat like that just steps down?"

"I-"

There is no real good in this city, pet. Only varying shades of bad. Some are darker than others. Think about it: Socks killed two cats in order to become leader. What about me?"

Fleet opened his mouth to reply, but shut it. Could Tiger be telling the truth? So little was spoken of the leader before Socks.

_I can't let him get to me, _he told himself. _He'll...he'll mess me up. _

"Come, pet. I can make you powerful," Tiger purred, a grin spreading across his face. "I can teach you. I can make you better than you are."

"No," Fleet hissed. "I'm not like you."  
Tiger's grin quickly disappeared, turning into a snarl. "You'll see," he growled. "When the time comes, you'll see. Go off and hunt. I don't want to see you until nightfall." And with that, he stalked away.

"Took you long enough," Socks hissed. "I'm half starved over here."

"Guess your catnip wore off," Fleet muttered, dropping a rat at her paws. "Why couldn't you go and get it yourself?"

"Confined to my nest. I guess because I'm not leader I can't boss cats around anymore. Pity." She tore into the rat like it was her last meal-a thought that made Fleet shudder.

"Diamond cats!" a voice cried from outside. "Gather before the scrap heap for a meeting!"

"Stars, Tiger," Fleet heard Socks grumble. "Give the poor cats a rest."

Fleet padded out with his meal, sitting just a little ways outside the healer's den.

"I have an announcement to make," Tiger declared. "As I am now leader, I do not have the time for mentoring a tender-paw." He looked down pointedly at Fleet. "As such, I have decided that Fleet be sent back to the prisoners' den until further notice."

"No!" Socks walked as normally as she could. "He has served his half-moon of service and has had his promotion. Fleet is a tender-paw. If no one else will, I can mentor him."

Cliff raised his tail. "I will."

Tiger smiled. "Thank you, but let's have Socks do it. She seems so adamant about it, after all. You all are dismissed."

Socks turned to her new tender-paw. "You going to thank me?"

Fleet blinked. "Right. Sorry. Thanks."

"Now eat and go to sleep, we'll start in the morning."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Get up," Socks said, not unkindly. "Let's get a head start. I might be a little slow walking there."

Fleet sighed. "Okay." Slowly, he rose to his paws. Outside, Socks had a small bird waiting for him.

"Eat it quickly. There's no point in starving you when you're trying to get stronger, now is there?" She pushed it over to him and he ate about half.

"The rest is yours. No point in starving you when you're trying to mentor, now is there?" Fleet replied with a smile. Socks obliged, and the two left the camp in a hurry.

"Alright, Fleet. There's something we need to talk about," Socks said once the doors had closed.

"What would that be?"

"Tiger."

"How did I know?"

Blackbirds chirped loudly from their high places, heralding the new day. The sky was overcast and dark, an angry looking gray color that promised rain at the least. The few humans on the streets were covered in thick pelts and furs, likely to keep them warm, and Fleet could see his breath pluming before him.

"He needs to be taken care of," Socks said simply. "He's a threat. No-he _was_ a threat. Now he's worse."

"Surely we can get him to leave. Right? If it's that or his life, he'll leave."

"Sure he will. But that doesn't mean that he won't come back with allies. If he ambushes us in our own camp, we're done for. The needs of the many outnumber the needs of the few, don't they?"

Fleet's tail tip twitched in irritation. "You seem to have made up your mind," he said, a slight hiss in his voice. "Why ask me at all?"

"Because you think differently than I do," she answered without hesitation. "Wouldn't you agree?"

_She's got a point._

"Tiger and I always thought the same. I've made bad decisions too, because no one wanted to challenge me. That's what's different about you, Fleet. That's why I like you," Socks continued with a smile. "That's also why, once Tiger is out of the way, I want you to be my second. You've got a good head on your shoulders."

"Uh...thanks," he replied, flushing. Vaguely he remembered a past conversation with Lion, what seemed to have been so long ago.

_"You must befriend her if you ever want her to consider your information. Bring her rats, make her a nest, find her gifts. In short, you must be a real...suck-up, as city-cats say."_

_ Fluffy thought about it for a moment before a purr rose in the back of his throat. "Sounds like you want her to fall in love with me," he accused teasingly._

_ "That," Lion replied with a mischievous grin, "would be perfect."_

"Now we need to go and train," Socks said, jolting Fleet back to the present. "That _is_ what I'm supposed to be doing, you know."

"Yes, of course," he replied. A drop of freezing water fell onto his head, and he sighed. "Do tender-paws train in the rain?"

"They do, but I don't think I should be getting wet. At least, that's what Flora said," Socks answered, looking up at the dark sky.

The two moved as quickly as they could to a building with a colorful overhang. The humans couldn't be bothered with anything, all scrambling to get out of the rain in their awkward way, so Fleet and Socks went unnoticed. The brown she-cat laid down on her uninjured side, resting her head on her paws.

"Stupid rain," she grumbled. "It'll scare off all the prey. You're not eating tonight. The kit-mothers need it more."

_Once a leader, always a leader,_ Fleet thought with a smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Socks scowled.

"You," he replied, poking her in the shoulder. "You're the funniest cat I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she hissed, flicking him with her tail.

"Why should I?" Fleet purred. "You're not leader anymore. Besides, you're cute when you're angry."

"What are you trying with me?" Socks hissed, a look of wariness in her eyes as she raised her head to glare at him. "I don't like being messed with."

"I'm not messing with you. I'm _complimenting _you. You probably don't get compliments often, do you?"

Socks sighed, resting her head on her paws again. "No. I guess not. Maybe I'm not...approachable enough for cats to come and talk to me."

Fleet was shocked that the brown tabby was opening up like that, but knew that mentioning it would probably cause Socks to close again. "You were a great leader, Socks. Everyone agrees. All the Diamonds arguing with him when you were...injured probably ended up saving your life. They love you."

"Maybe so. But I was a leader, not a friend."

Fleet shrugged. "You're _my_ friend."

Socks looked up again, eyes seeming to glow with a silver light. "I am?"

"Of course."

The two sat there for the duration of the rain storm, which grew in intensity until they were forced to hide behind a dumpster to escape the wind. The sky grew darker still with the coming of night, and the rain slowed to a light drizzle.

"We'd better get back in case it picks up again," Fleet said, looking out at the sliver of the outside world he could see from behind the metal bin.

Socks had to lean on him as they traveled the short distance, the cold having seeped into her skin and made her bones sore. She called for the door guards, and they opened the doors quickly, ushering her inside. As ordered, Fleet did not eat his evening meal, instead warming up in his den with Lion. The yellow tom-cat was amused by the day's events, though his merriment didn't last long as the conversation turned to Tiger.

"What should we do?" Fleet asked, lying in his nest. "He can't stay as the leader."

"As long as he has his position," Lion answered after a moment of thought, "he is not in need of attempting anything drastic too soon. Should he be given more time to mould his band, he will prove more dangerous. However, I believe that he is not fully comfortable with his leadership yet. I would say that you should spend this time strengthening in preparation for driving him out, or whatever you and Socks decide to do."

"Really? The way Socks has been talking about it, it sounds like we need to get him out right away," Fleet said. "She's really stressed."

"Socks thinks in the moment. She is worried for the safety of the band, like a good leader should be, but I do not believe she realizes that as long as his thirst for power is sated, Tiger will not cause any immediate harm," Lion replied, climbing into his own nest. "I rather dislike the damp," he added, wrinkling his nose and settling deeper into his fluffy bed.

Fleet sighed. "Me too. It gets dark so early now. There's no time for anything during the day."

There was no reply from Lion, as the tabby tom-cat had already fallen asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next moon passed by in a heartbeat, it seemed, every day filled with either hunting for the band or battle training. Socks's wounds healed fairly quickly, and she was fighting-fit once more after a quarter-moon. Fleet's strength and stamina grew exponentially, and even Socks was impressed with his speed and wit. Tiger was not spoken of, and Diamond life seemed to fall once more into a steady rhythm. A few rain and snow storms came and went, and the dens were in constant need of repair. Everyone was constantly busy, the harshness of winter closing in as the days continued to grow shorter. Soon, cats were expected to be up before dawn, and sleep was only allowed well after dark. One dark, cloudy day, Fleet was approached by a cat he hadn't spoken to in a long time.

"Hello, Fleet!" Jag purred, his usual cheerful self. "Has anyone told you yet?"

Fleet was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh! So you don't know?" Jag asked, looking excited. "Well then, you're in for quite the surprise, today." With that, he bounced off to help some other cats repair the main den.

_A surprise? That's odd_, Fleet mused, frowning. The prey pile was as low as ever, so he brought a skinny rat over to the kit-mothers to share.

"This is pretty much all we have," he told the she-cats, noticing their disappointed expressions. "Everyone's hungry." The bunch of kits was as lively as they had ever been, however, as they climbed all over their mothers.

"Thank you," Pigeon said with a grateful smile. "We understand."

Fleet padded back outside-and bumped right into Socks. The former leader had multiple scars now crossing her flank, and her ear would never be the triangle it had been. When her tender-paw had asked what she thought about, she had shrugged.

"Only make me look tougher," she had said.

"Watch where you put your paws, rat-brain!" present-Socks hissed, recoiling.

"S-sorry," Fleet stammered, and heard quiet laughter from the kit-mothers behind him. "I didn't see you."

Socks snorted. "_Obviously_. Now get your tail over here, I was looking for you." She padded to the edge of the clearing, Fleet in tow.

"What's going on?" he asked.

_Maybe it's the surprise Jag was telling me about._

"You're being promoted today."

Fleet blinked. "What?"

Socks's tail twitched. "I don't like to repeat myself. You know what you heard. Your promotion will begin shortly. Tiger will just be _so_ excited to call another meeting." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you so much," he purred, and Socks smiled.

"It wasn't me, rat-brain. Tiger doesn't want me out of camp. _I'm _the dangerous one," she purred. "Now go fix something, cats are cold."

At this point in the season, even Lion was required to work, though he still wasn't allowed to leave the camp. The yellow tom-cat was weaving a strip of hard paper onto the roof of his den, shivering in the cold. Fleet's own thick pelt protected him for the most part, but even he was susceptible to the frigid weather. "Need some help?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful," Lion purred, stepping aside. Fleet grabbed the other end of the paper strip in his jaws, yanking it tight.

"I don't see how this helps at all," Fleet grumbled, taking another strip of hard paper from a pile that Dawn and her brother were putting together. The little she-cat was too busy ripping up strips to acknowledge his presence, but Jet spared the fluffy tom-cat a glance and a smile before getting back to work.

"It keeps us busy, I think. Otherwise cats would grow restless, and Tiger wouldn't want that," Lion replied when Fleet returned. "I rather like getting some air, actually. Do you enjoy it as well?"

"Can't say I do," the white tom-cat growled, threading the strip through the den's roof. "Why don't we put them on the inside where they won't get wet or snowed on?"

"Take a break from that for a moment," Fleet heard Tiger's cordial command from behind him. "There's something we need to take care of." The white tom-cat turned towards the relatively cheerful-looking leader.

"Coming," he answered, padding after the orange tabby as he climbed up onto the scrap heap.

"Diamond cats!" came his customary cry. "The time has come to add a new member to our ranks!" What little cats were not out hunting gathered around him, and his eyes glowed with almost addicted pleasure. "Fleet has worked very hard as a tender-paw, and today he has earned the right to be a full member," he announced.

"Fleet? _Him?_" one cat asked, incredulous. Fleet recognized her as a sour she-cat who had been an older tender-paw when his training had just began. "He just started!"

Tiger's eyes flashed. "_I_ am leader here, and _I_ will decide who and when to promote," he hissed. "Those decisions are up to me alone!"

The she-cat didn't speak up again, which Fleet knew was uncharacteristic for her. In fact, the entirety of the cats present were staring at Tiger, wide-eyed. All except for Socks, who was glaring at him from the back.

"Fleet, step forward," Tiger growled. When the white tom-cat hesitated, he continued in a roar. "Step forward _now!_"

Fleet felt a rage build up inside of him, all the bitterness he'd been holding from Tiger welling up. "No," he replied, eyes narrowed. "I won't." He glanced back at Socks, and the she-cat sprang into action, leaping up the sides of the cold metal pile and tackling Tiger before he could react. Legs flailing for a grip, he tumbled down the slope, and Fleet pounced. Pinning him down as tightly as he could, he looked back up at Socks.

"Any cat who believes Tiger is the rightful leader of the Diamonds, speak up now!" she yowled from her post at the top of the heap.

_Silence_.

"Then, Tiger, you are exiled from the city! If any of my cats see you on the streets after dark, prepare to fight for your life. Now, leave!"

Fleet released him, and he scrambled to his paws, hissing and spitting at all of the cats. "_I am the leader!_" he screeched, but was met with snarls from every cat he turned to. "The position is rightfully mine!" His resolve seemed to weaken as he realized that no cat thought he was good enough for the job. The she-cat he had hissed at gave him a furious swipe across the nose, which sent him scrambling towards the door. He was surrounded by the small number of cats present before he could reach it, but Socks let out a yowl that stopped them in their tracks.

"Enough!" she cried. "There is no reason to kill him now, wouldn't you agree?" The cats looked up at her like she was crazy.

"So, what, have you gone soft then?" Jag, of all cats, asked, his expression confused.

Socks's tail-tip flicked in irritation. "I have not '_gone soft_'," she replied calmly. "He took over and left me alive. Why shouldn't I do the same?"

Another tom-cat scoffed. "That isn't the Socks _I_ know."

"Maybe it's time we settled a problem in a way other than killing," she hissed. "We're civilized cats, we can act like them." Turning back to Tiger, she added, "And as for _you_, what I have said still stands." Dawn and Jet rushed to pull the doors open.

"I'll be back," Tiger snarled, stalking away. "Don't you forget it."

The doors shut with a heavy _clang_ and he was gone.

"Fleet, you are officially a full member, and you will be my second. Diamonds, you are dismissed," Socks finished quickly, leaping down from her perch and retreating into the leader's den, once again hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't know why I didn't upload this much, much earlier. I started to hate this story more and more as time went on, and eventually I guess I just figured everyone else did too. Regardless, I should've finished it. There was only this and the epilogue left. But I'm doing it now! I apologize for any change in formatting; it's been a long time since I've even looked at this story. Okay! Even if I don't, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fleet woke with a start only two days later, looking around the still-dark den for a reason why. He didn't find one. Immediately, he shook Lion awake, dodging the yellow tom-cat's reflexive attack.

"Get up," he hissed. "Something's happening."

"Did you hear something?" Lion asked, rising to a sitting position. Fleet was surprised that he had believed him.

"No," he replied, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment under his fur. "I can feel it, though. Something important."

As if on cue, a foreign cat landed in the camp with a dull thud. Fleet and Lion's ears both pricked up at the noise. "Somebody is here," Lion hissed. "Everyone needs to know."

"Everybody, wake up now!" Fleet screeched, racing across the clearing as more cats landed inside the stone walls. "It's an invasion!" Cats began to stumble out of their dens, wide-eyed and confused. The attacking cats formed a cluster in the center of the clearing, with a familiar orange tabby at their head. "Diamond rats!" Tiger snarled, lashing his tail. He looked battered and weary, with a few fresh scars crossing his flank, but his green eyes were glowing and livid. "Are you going to fight? Or hide like the filth you are?"

Socks came up behind Fleet, pushing him forward. "You have to do this,"she whispered, her own silver eyes holding an icy calm. "Only one cat has to die today, let's make sure it's not more."

Fleet nodded, a chill rolling through his fur. Stepping forward, he now stood only a cat-legnth away from Tiger. "We will fight!" he yowled, making sure his voice could be heard in all corners of the camp. "But it will fair. A leader against a leader, and no one else gets hurt."

Tiger grinned, his fangs shining an unearthly white in the darkness. "I don't think you're authorized to make that decision, pet," he purred.

"I stand by what my second has said," Socks announced.

The orange tom-cat was incredulous. "Your second?" he snarled.  
"And the next leader of the Diamonds. Not you," Socks replied, smiling.  
Infuriated by the snarky she-cat, Tiger spang, bowling her over. Fleet stepped back quickly, bumping into Lion who had emerged from his den. Socks pushed up with her hind legs, landing a kick to Tiger's belly and knocking him away. Both cats rose slowly to their paws, pelts bristling and the fire of battle in their eyes.

The two circled each other, sizing their opponents up. Tiger began to grow impatient waiting for Socks to make the first move, so he pounced. Socks sidestepped easily.

"Remember that I got my training from one of the most powerful leaders in Diamond history," she purred mockingly, "and that I was stronger than him, too." Socks swiped at his eyes, most likely trying to blind him, but Tiger ducked, sweeping a paw underneath her and tripping her. Immediately, he had her pinned. He snapped at her ears with gleaming fangs, but Socks met him halfway there with her own sharp teeth, scoring a deep scratch in his nose.

Tiger yowled in pain, and Socks rolled out from under him while he was distracted, leaping quickly to her paws and shoving him to the ground. Now Tiger was pinned, and the tables were turned.

"They are very nearly evenly matched," Lion mused from behind Fleet where they were both watching from a few cat-lengths away. It was difficult to see in the moonless darkness, and difficult to see who had the upper paw.

"Yeah. Is it true what-" his words were interrupted by another screech from Tiger. "What she said?" Fleet continued. "That she got her training from a leader?"

"It is. Though not a particularly dignified one," Lion replied before staring Fleet straight in the eye. "Are you worried?"

The white tom-cat looked down. "Yeah. A lot. I mean, even if Socks wins, what will the rogues do? They're not just going to leave. Our cats aren't prepared."

"Thinking like a true second, I see. However, that is not what I was asking. Are you worried?"

"Yeah," Fleet repeated. "I'm worried."

His pelt grew hot as he realized how much he cared about Socks. He felt like they were littermates, like they'd known each other all their lives, when in reality it had only been a few moons. Not to mention that he knew very little about her. Regardless, he had half a mind-no, more-to step in right then and take the tabby's place.

_And...if she does die..._ Fleet shuddered at the thought. _If she dies, what will I do? Tiger will have rightful control of the band, and there is no doubt that he'll be a horrible leader. If I faced him myself, that'd be going against my word. He'll be tired and hurt, though, and I'd almost definitely win._

"Socks is looking rather weary," Lion pointed out, looking uneasy.

Fleet turned back to look at the battle, and now that the sky was starting to lighten, could see clearly what was happening.

Both cats were bleeding heavily, though neither seemed to notice, and both were panting hard. Socks seemed to be the worse off, with one eye closed and one paw held off the ground. Her still opened eye held a dullness that told Fleet exactly what was she was thinking. The ragged brown tabby knew she was finished.

Tiger saw it too, and a malicious grin spread across his face. "A little tired, Socks?" he purred.

"Never," she spat, lashing her tail. "We're going to finish this. Now."

Tiger's grin grew wider. "With pleasure," he answered, a menacing glow lighting his eyes as he lunged towards the exhausted leader.

Socks was pinned, and despite her struggles, she couldn't seem to get free. She tried kicking his stomach as she had earlier, but Tiger was unfazed. "Scared?" he asked, still smiling.

"I don't get scared," she spat.

Tiger's grin disappeared, now replaced by a snarl. "I remember when you were still a cat, Socks, and emotion wasn't below you. When we first came here, you were mean and compassionate at the same time, capable of happiness. Being a leader killed the cat I used to know."

Socks looked uncomfortable, and continued her struggle against Tiger's grip. "I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed.

"My mate is dead!" Tiger roared. "What I have to do now will be a favor." He leaned in close to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, raising a clawed paw.

"Don't be," Socks growled, single eye focusing on his lifted paw.  
And then it wasn't lifted anymore.

"No," Fleet choked, recoiling, but the scene didn't seem quite real, like a dream.

Tiger rose, turned, and faced Fleet. "And I am truly sorry to you as well."

Everything turned crystal clear. Fleet stood as well, narrowing his eyes. "Don't be," he hissed, and lunged.

The white tom-cat had no idea what he was doing, only that a wrong had occurred and needed to be righted. Fleet was a whirlwind of claws and teeth, scratching and biting wherever he saw orange fur. In moments, Tiger was reduced to a shaking ball of cat.

"Get up, you worthless piece of filth," he spat, still trembling as well. Tiger curled up tighter. "Get up!" he roared, voice tremulous with rage.

Tiger stumbled to his paws. "Please don't-" he started.

"Socks exiled you, didn't she?" Fleet thundered. "My cats have the right to kill you themselves."

"Y-yes," Tiger stammered. "Right. I-I'll go. Sorry." One of the door-guards opened a door, and Tiger left in a limping hurry.

Fleet sat heavily, looking at the morning sky in despair. No birds were singing quite yet, the only sound being the whispering of the wind. A flame colored tom-cat with leaf-green eyes approached him cautiously. "Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry to trouble you right now." Fleet turned to look at him. "I am the leader of the cats that Tiger brought here, from the forest. We would like to know who has been trespassing on our territory."

"It was Tiger," Fleet answered wearily. "I followed him one day as he was doing it."

"Oh. In that case, we will go. We apologize for what has happened, and we will not bother you again," the flame colored tom-cat said cordially, gathering his cats with a wave of his tail and leaving through the still-open door.

"Any necessary business will be held this afternoon, after everyone gets some rest," Fleet announced, addressing the band. Every cat's eyes were trained on him as he padded slowly into the leader's den, curling up in Socks's old nest.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, and the she-cat's final words echoed around him.

_Don't be._


	16. Epilogue

"Okay, little one," Dawn purred cheerily. The fully-grown she-cat led a small she-kit around the camp. "That's where all the tender-paws sleep. You'll be one of those someday."

"Cool!" the kit chirped, bouncing up and down. "I can't wait! I'll be the best Diamond ever!"

Dawn laughed. "I'm certain. Over there is where all the amazing, talented, strong Diamonds sleep after they are promoted to full members." She waved her tail in the den's direction, and the she-kit's eyes grew huge.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "It's so big!"

"Yeah, we've had to make it bigger since the summer. A lot more cats are around now that the weather's nice."

"Whoa! Look over there! What's that?"

"Oh, you mean the leader's den? That's where Fleet stays. He's a good leader. Keeps the little kits like you under a close watch," Dawn purred, poking the she-kit's forehead with her nose. "Maybe you'll be leader someday, too. Can you imagine it? All those cats, yowling your name..."

"All hail, Snow, mighty, talented, and beautiful leader of the Diamonds!" she cried, prancing around Dawn with a huge grin. "You can be my second!"

Dawn smiled. "I'd be honored," she purred, licking Snow's nose.

"Hey!" she giggled. "I'm the leader!"

"Not quite yet, little one. The forest cats have been leaving us alone since last winter. I'm sure Fleet will be around for a good long time. You'll have to wait in line, just like Jag."

Snow looked over at the fluffy white tom-cat who was sitting up on the top of the scrap heap. "Fleet's so weird. All he ever does is sit and watch everyone. It's kinda creepy." She wrinkled her nose up at the leader, who noticed her and gave her a smile. "And then there's that one gold cat with the stripes. Now he is weird looking."

"Well," Dawn chided gently, "he likes to watch everyone. That's his job. And the golden tabby is Lion. Fleet's advisor. He's really smart. Now go run home to your mother, little one. I've got to talk to the leader."

"Okay!" Snow answered, bounding away enthusiastically. "Mom! I've got so much to tell you!"

Dawn padded up to the base of the scrap pile, and Fleet jumped down to greet her.

"Snow liked the tour, I'd guess," the white leader purred, sitting down and motioning for Dawn to do the same.

"She did, very much," Dawn replied, sitting across from her old friend. While they hadn't spoken much in the past, the she-cat had proven to be a good friend and a helpful advisor, as well as a playmate for all of the new kits.

"That's good, that's good."

There was a moment of silence before Dawn spoke again. "Do you ever miss Socks? I only knew her when I was a tender-paw."

Fleet sighed, looking up at a blackbird crossing the blue of the early autumn sky. "All the time," he answered. "It'll be two years this winter. Maybe I'll find a feather for her." His eyes dropped to his paws. "I don't even know if she liked feathers."

_Did she love me? Did I love her?_ he wondered bleakly, his gaze dropping to his paws. _I don't know. I'll never know, not until I join her in the stars. But I'm stuck down here, all alone, leading her cats. Her Diamonds, not mine. Stars, I'm so confused..._

"It doesn't matter," Dawn replied. "It's the thought that counts."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I'm sure you have business to attend to," Dawn said, rising back to her paws. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Fleet looked up at the endless expanse of blue, dotted with puffy white clouds.  
A familiar scent filled his nose, and he swore he saw a brown tabby in the corner of his eye. "Don't be," he said with a wry smile, but Dawn had already left.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who everyone who stuck this hunk o' junk out to the end! Again, I'm incredibly sorry I didn't post the ending months ago. I was feeling lousy about it, but I should have just sucked it up and finished anyway! Anyway, it's over now. c: If you're really lucky, there might might _might_ be a prequel about Socks and her backstory eventually. I'm really bad at just sitting down and writing, but it was actually Socks that sparked this entire story. I wanted to write about her instead, but alas. Too much darkness in her life for a school assignment. :D**

**Anyway! Thank you again for reading and (possibly) reviewing/following/favoriting this! Cookies for all!**


End file.
